


When The Thaw Comes

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, M/M, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin shuddered, remembering the one time he'd met his partner's mother...





	When The Thaw Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Author's Notes: This is a fic based on a Live Journal challenge called "On Impulse". The idea is that the community moderator posts a series of words each week that must be included in a fic._

_The challenge words for improve #4, which I placed in bold in my story, were: **consequence, silhouette, evolution, freeze, passenger**. I wasn't sure if it was a rule that the words had to be used in the order in which they were listed, so I went ahead and did that, too, just in case._

* * *

Justin looked up from where he'd been sitting on the floor at the light cube, sketching out some preliminary drawings of the new Rage storyline Michael had submitted two days ago. He rubbed his right hand absently, feeling the familiar dull ache, a now accepted **consequence** of working too hard for too long. 

He blinked, trying to readjust his eyes to the dim lighting in the loft, and smiled over to where Brian lay smoking, stretched across their bed, his long, lean body a mere **silhouette.**

Resisting the urge to simply sit and gaze at Brian, he lowered his eyes again to the work before him, and put pencil to paper. The **evolution** of their main recurring villainess, Ice-Tina, had taken a turn neither he nor Michael could have anticipated when she had first been conceived. Her personality had progressively begun to dovetail with that of Brian's own mother, Joanie, and her almost maniacal need to punish Rage for his unapologetic lifestyle and affection for JT was spookily similar to the various hells Joan had inflicted on her son.

Justin shuddered, remembering the one time he'd met his partner's mother. Granted, it wasn't an ideal way to come out to even the most gay-friendly parent, let alone one as rabidly homophobic as Joan, but the way she'd looked at Justin, her steely blue eyes so unlike Brian's warm hazel, had made his blood **freeze** in his veins. How Brian had ever survived in a household where her kind of "love" was measured and then metered out based on how much she'd had to drink and how cozy she was feeling with God on any particular day was horrifying for Justin to contemplate. 

As his mind wandered to suppositions of Brian's childhood, the sketch before him began to crystallize. 

In it, Ice-Tina, intent once again on harming Rage in the most painful way possible, stood her ground before a city bus, her icy finger poised to freeze the driver and lone **passenger** , JT, who'd been innocently returning home from working the night shift at the Gayopolis Diner.

In the background, flying in low with a menacing growl on his brow, was Rage, coming to rescue his blond boy. Justin emphasized Rage's musculature and the determined expression on his face, and somehow, being both creator of and witness to Rage's obvious protective devotion to JT, the ache in Justin's hand seemed less.

In the bedroom, Brian cleared his throat softly, drawing Justin's attention again. Over the glare of the light cube, he could see that Brian had rolled onto his side and was watching Justin, his head propped up on one long arm.

Brian smiled quietly when their eyes met and Justin's heart leapt into his throat. He returned the smile and without thinking, laid aside his pencil and began stacking his sketches neatly. He stood up from the floor, stretched his back with a groan, and made his way to where Brian waited for him. 

Ice-Tina might be able to freeze everyone in her path with an imperious wave of her fingers and Joanie might be able to do the same with a mere glance, but her son had still prevailed. He had defeated her by learning the hard way how to thaw the ice she had instilled in his soul- and how to melt the heart of his JT.


End file.
